Splash
by xRainbowDragon
Summary: She was crying, so he pushed her in the pool.


Summary;

She was crying, so he pushed her in the pool.

Warning; AU, Ciel/Lizzy

No likey? No read...y.

I don't own Black Butler... luckily for you.

* * *

><p>Jerking awake, Ciel Phantomhive hissed in pain and removed both his reading glasses and the rather heavy hardback novel which had fallen on his face during his short nap. Rubbing the spot on his nose where the cracked nose pads had dug into the soft flesh, he glared into the dark and smacked the palm of his hand down on his mahogany bedside table, fingers dancing across the smooth wood in pursuit of the culprit of his rude awakening. Finally wrapping his hand around his mobile, he dragged it noisily to the edge and squinted at it in the pitch black of the night. The display told him, rather too cheerfully for his liking, that he had two texts and a missed call. His eyes fell, however, on the four blinking digits at the top of the screen, and then back at the time he received the messages and missed his phone call.<p>

Who the absolute _fuck_ thought it would be okay to phone him thirty minutes into the morning on a Monday? Dainty finger jabbing the keys in his phone, his angry eyes scanned through both of the messages.

_Claude;  
>'Alois said that he's upset Elizabeth again, phone her please.'<br>-C._

The other was from Doll.

_Doll;  
>'Liz just foned<em> _me, sounded upset! Its 2 early 4 this, I told her to stfu and ring u, LOL!  
>Ly Ciel~!<br>-Frecklezz_'

Already feeling a migraine forming, Ciel checked the caller ID on his missed call, seeing that it was, indeed, Elizabeth's number. He gave a sharp yelp and nearly dropped his phone when it began to vibrate and ring loudly. Shooting Sebastian a worried glance, Ciel gave a relieved sigh when the dark-haired boy rolled over and gave a loud snore, cuddling up to his duvet like a child.  
>"Elizabeth! What on <em>Earth<em> do you want at this hour?"

There was a forced giggle on the other side of the line, "_Ciel I'm... well, I'm outside your back door."_

"_What_?" Doubting the authenticity of his childhood friend's claim, he clambered out of bed and threw open the curtain, expecting to see an empty garden. But she was there, sitting in Sebastian's wooden sea- oh god she was sitting in Sebastian's sex chair.  
>He threw the glass door open. "Don't sit there! Move!" he waved a hand wildly at her, grabbing his dressing gown and shoving his arms into it. Silently, he shut the door behind him, hoping that Sebastian would sleep through the argument they would inevitably have about Alois.<p>

Lizzie got to her feet, her immaculate blonde ringlets bobbing as she walked towards him in her skyscraper heels. "Well Ciel, you were right. As usual!" She let out a crisp laugh, "Of course you were right! You always are!" her dainty fingers went to the coat buttons, undoing it to show what she was wearing underneath the unattractive brown fabric that Ciel automatically registered was Claude's winter coat.

Ciel winced as the scandalous vision was revealed to him. "Elizabeth, why are you walking around in your knickers? Don't tell me you went to Alois' room dressed like this."

"Well.. I didn't have Claude's coat then..."

"Elizabeth!"

Tears spilled down her baby-like cheeks from already puffy emerald eyes "I thought he'd be pleased! I thought we could have taken the next step!"

"And?" He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"His stupid _girlfriend_ was there, and they both stood there laughing at me. And th-then, Alois told me that h-he wasn't interested in dating a- a silly little girl!" She looked miserably down at her feet, "And then he shut the door on... on me!" Letting out a wail that had been held in for too long, she collapsed against Ciel's chest in tears, her fingers tangling in his shirt.

"Elizabeth, don't be a crybaby. We both knew this would happen. Alois is too much of a womaniser to want an actual relationship with a sweet young thing like you." she didn't reply, apart from letting out deeper sobs.  
>Being ignored didn't sit well with the young Phantomhive, and he felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.<p>

"Elizabeth, if you don't stop crying this instant, I shall have to do something drastic..."  
>She sobbed, and sobbed and sobbed and suddenly found herself falling backwards with a very loud splash and a high-pitched squeal.<br>"_Ciel!_" She spluttered when she surfaced, trembling hands gripping onto the side of the pool as she glared at him through dripping makeup "How dare you!"

Meanwhile, the Phantomhive heir was howling with laughter at the sight of his friend tumbling backwards into the cold water.  
>His laughter was cut short when a cold and shaking hand slithered out of the water and wraped itself around his bare ankle. Ciel gave a growl of humiliation as he found himself eye level with the blonde as she took off her shoes and threw them carelessly out of the water.<p>

She frowned, "That was entirely unnecessary, Ciel!" Her frown intensified at his playful smirk. "_What?_"  
>He took a few slow steps backwards before splashing her straight in the face, "Stopped you crying though, didn't it?"<br>Giving an indignant noise, she surged forwards and grabbed him, forcing his head under the water until he poked her in the side and she burst out laughing.

If you asked him, Ciel couldn't have told you how it happened. One minute he was tickling the living daylights out of her and the next he had her pressed against the side of the pool and was kissing her so desperately it was as if his head would explode.  
>Of course, she came onto him, no matter how much she protested that it was the other way around.<p>

Either way, Ciel didn't like to see her cry. Until, that is, she was crying from happiness on their wedding day.

-end-

**BLEH OMG everyone is probably 100% ooc, but I've only watched like two episodes of Black Butler so please forgive me v_v  
>So anyway yeees a rather terribly written fanfiction for my Secret Valentine, xTrappedintheAbyssx [On YT, anyway ^^]<br>I was orignally going to make you a video, but the sound has gone from my laptop cause my life sucks D:  
><strong>


End file.
